Wieso liebst du mich nicht?
by Sunny921
Summary: Es ist Lily Evans' siebtes Jahr auf Hogwarts. Es hätte alles so schön werden können, mit ihren Freundinen, wenn da nicht eine ganz bestimmte Person mit braunen Augen und schwarzen Haaren wäre, die ihr den Kopf wäscht...
1. Lass sie in Ruhe

Wieso liebst du mich nicht?

„Hi Adam!", rief Lily Evans als sie ihrem Freund zur Begrüßung einen kurzen Kuss gab. Adam strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst Lils!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Komm, lass uns in die Halle gehen. Das Fest fängt sicher gleich an", murmelte Lily und führte Adam an der Hand hinüber in die Große Halle von Hogwarts. Am Gryffindor- Tisch wartete bereits Lilys beste Freundin Julia Barnes.

„Hi Julia!", begrüßte sie auch diese und umarmte sie strahlend, „Na, schöne Ferien gehabt?"

Julia grinste bis über beide Ohren.

„Natürlich! Du sicher auch, so ganz ohne Potter…"

Daraufhin knirschte Lily bedrohlich die Zähne. Potter… wenn sie diesen Namen schon hörte, hätte sie sich am liebsten übergeben. Lily setzte sich an den Tisch, während Adam zum Ravenclaw- Tisch davon eilte. Mit einem Mal wurde es ruhig in der Halle, denn Professor McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlung, hatte die Halle betreten. Sie trug einen großen, dreibeinigen Stuhl mit sich, auf dem zerschlissen ein Hut lag. Der Sprechende Hut von Hogwarts. Hinter der streng drein blickenden McGonagall trottete eine schüchterne Schar Kinder herein. Es waren die Neuen, die nun vor ihrer Auswahl auf die Schulhäuser standen.

Nach einer eher unspektakulären Auswahl begann das köstliche Festmahl in der Halle. Auf glänzenden Goldtellern waren die verschiedensten Speisen erschienen. Lily tat sich glücklich etwas von allem auf und plauderte munter mit Julia, bis ihr jemand kess auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Hey Evans! Auch wieder da", es war keine geringere Stimme, als die arrogante, selbstgefällige von James Potter.

Lily verschluckte sich heftig an ihrem Kürbissaft und bekam einen fürchterlichen Hustenanfall.

„Was willst du, Potter?", fragte sie wütend und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wollt nur mal vorbeischauen", sagte Potter feixend.

„Dann hast du das ja jetzt gemacht!", mischte sich Julia wütend ein, „Verpiss dich!"

Potter grinste noch immer, ließ ein „Wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum" hören und stolzierte wieder zu seinen besten Freunden, Sirius Black, Peter Pettygrew und Remus Lupin, zurück.

„Ich hasse diesen Idioten", zischte Lily verbittert.

Julia schaute ihre beste Freundin mitleidig an. So langte litt Lily nun schon unter diesem Potter. Immer wieder bedrängte er sie. Er lauerte ihr in den Gängen auf, nur um sie zum tausendsten Mal um ein Date zu bitten und zum tausendsten Mal ein geschmettertes, giftiges „nein" zu hören zu bekommen. Lily war der Appetit mit einem Schlag vergangen.

Nach Dumbledores üblicher Rede waren Lily und ihre Freundinnen schnurstracks in den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum geflüchtet. Da Lily zur Schulsprecherin ernannt wurde, wusste sie das Passwort bereits.

„Kommt!", murmelte Lily ihren Freundinnen zu, als sie durch das Portraitloch der fetten Dame geklettert waren, „Setzen wir uns in die …"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Vorm Kamin saßen bereits Potter und seine _Crew_, die sich selbst als Rumtreiber bezeichneten.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Lily unwirsch.

Julia, die nach Lily durchs Portraitloch gekommen war, schaute verduzt zu den Jungs hinüber.

„Erstens…", erklärte Sirius Black mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen, „…ist das hier auch _unser _Gemeinschaftsraum"

„Und zweitens…", fuhr Potter fort, „… bist du nicht die einzige die zum Schulsprecher ernannt wurde"

Mona Raven gesellte sich auch zu ihrer Freundin Lily und sagte ungläubig:

„Du bist doch nicht etwa… nicht du Potter!"

Black lachte bellend.

„Ja, ich bin Schulsprecher", sagte Potter und grinste.

„W … Ich dachte … Remus?", stammelte Lily.

Remus schenkte Lily einen freundlichen Blick, schüttelte allerdings den Kopf. Remus war wirklich noch der vernünftigste der Rumtreiber.

„Komm Lils", murmelte Julia und zog Lily am Ärmel davon, in Richtung Schlafsäle.

„Ich hasse diesen Potter!", grummelte Lily wütend nachdem Julia sie die Treppe hochgeschupst hatte. „Er ist ja so unglaublich selbstverliebt. Bildet sich sonst was drauf ein, dass er schon mit fast jedem Mädchen im Schloss geflirtet hat. Und Black ist genauso!"

„Find ich auch Lils. Aber, nimm's mir nicht übel, ich bin echt hundemüde…", sagte Mona ruhig.

Lily verstand natürlich das ihre Freundin schlafen wollte, so ließ sie es darauf beruhen, sich in Gedanken ein paar fiese Namen für Potter auszudenken. Lily war jetzt schon in ihrem siebten und letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Und bereits seit der vierten Klasse nervte Potter sie andauernd. Es war wirklich zum verrückt werden. Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf, war sie schon bald eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen, beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle, verteilte Professor McGonagall die Stundenpläne.

„Hey super!", sagte Lily freudig, als sie sah was sie heute in ihrer ersten Stunde hatten. „Wir fangen mit Zaubertränke an!"

„Ja, ganz toll für Slughorns Lieblinge. Ich hab wieder Pech. Wunderbar…. Wahrsagen in der ersten Stunde…", grummelte Mona vor sich hin.

Sie hatte den ZAG in Zaubertränke leider nicht bekommen, doch dafür war sie unglaublich gut in Wahrsagen, obwohl sie dieses Fach scheinbar gar nicht leiden konnte.

„Na, wenigstens hast du nicht Potter oder Black in deinem Unterricht. Die haben Julia und ich wieder am Hals", meinte Lily und suchte den Gryffindor- Tisch möglichst unauffällig nach den Rumtreibern ab.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr prustete Julia laut.

„Oh je! Es ist schon nach neun! Wir kommen zu spät zu Zaubertränke wenn wir uns nicht beeilen!", rief sie hektisch, sprang auf und zog Lily mit sich, ohne dass sie sich noch einmal von Mona hätte verabschieden können.

Gemeinsam hechteten die zwei die Gänge zu den Kerkern hinunter. Gerade als sie an ihrem Zaubertrankkerker ankamen, wurde die Tür zugeschlagen.

„Mist!", rief Lily halblaut und riss die Tür wieder auf.

„Verzeihung Professor", hechelte Lily und Julia faste sich an die schmerzende Seite, „Wir hatten noch etwas Wichtiges…"

Mit einem Mal stockte Lily. Professor Slughorn war noch nicht da, stattdessen hockte ein grinsender Potter auf seinem Pult.

„Ach, haben wir uns auch dafür entschieden zum Unterricht zu kommen, Evans?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Potter!", kreischte Lily wütend, „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?"

In der Sekunde in der Lily Potter böse anfunkelte kam Professor Slughorn in den Kerker. Dick wie eh und je und mit einem Wallrossbart.

„Na na na, Lily. Nicht so aufbrausend", sagte er freundlich und gluckste.

Potter sprang schnell vom Lehrerpult hinunter und setzte sich neben Remus an den Tisch. Auch Lily ließ sich neben Julia fallen.

Die Stunde ging fortan ereignislos weiter. Lily heimste einige Punkte für Gryffindor ein, die Potter und Black sofort darauf wieder verloren. In Verwandlung ging es ihr nicht anders, doch danach, in Zauberkunst, passierte das Unmögliche.

Die Stunde hatte gerade angefangen und Professor Flitwick war noch nicht da. Lily legte gerade ihre Feder und ihr Tintengläschen heraus, als Potter anstolziert kam.

„Hey Evans", sagte er, „Schicke Feder. Neu?" Und ohne zu fragen krallte er sich die Adlerfeder um sie genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen. „Schick, schick. Wirklich…" Er grinste sie hämisch an.

„Gib sie wieder her, Potter", flüsterte Lily bedrohlich.

„Uh, da krieg ich aber Angst", spöttelte Potter sofort wieder.

Julia hielt sich dieses Mal dezent heraus.

„Ich warne dich Potter! Leg das sofort wieder hin… oder…!", zischte sie von neuem.

Mit einem Mal beugte sich Potter ganz nah zu Lily heran, sodass sie seine unheimlich braunen Augen hinter seiner Brille funkeln sehen konnte.

„Willst du mir etwa _drohen_?", hauchte er in ihr Ohr.

Angewidert schubste sie ihn von sich. Potter fing lauthals an zu lachen. Da riss Lily zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich der Geduldsfaden. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, dann fischte sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang. Julia schreckte auf und wollte Lily den Zauberstab aus der Hand reisen, doch zu spät, Lily hatte die Formel bereits gesprochen.

„_Silencio!_", rief sie wütend und sofort erstarb Potters Gelache.

Auch die anderen wurden plötzlich ruhig, denn alle wollten sehen wer Potter da verhext hatte. Da wandten sich auch die anderen Rumtreiber dem Specktakel zu und Black lachte bellend beim Anblick des sprachlosen Potters. Diesem steig die Zornesröte ins Gesicht und ehe sich Lily versah, zückte er ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und ließ seine Zauberformel ab.

Letztes Jahr hatten sie gelernt zu Zaubern ohne zu sprechen und das wurde Lily jetzt zum Verhängnis.

Es gab einen kurzen Ruck und Lily hing verkehrt herum in der Luft. Ihr Umhang fiel ihr über den Kopf und krampfhaft presste sie ihren Rock gegen die Beine, damit er nicht auch umschweifte.

„Spinnst du Potter!", kreischte Mona.

„Lass sie sofort wieder runter!", kam es von Julia.

Lily strampelte immer noch wild umher und auch sie schrie:

„Nimm diesen verdammten Zauber von mir Potter!"

Die anderen aus ihrer Klasse standen nur sprachlos da, bis plötzlich ein entsetztes Quieken die Rufe der Mädchen und das Lachen von Black durchschnitt. Professor Flitwick war unbemerkt ins Klassenzimmer gekommen.

„Was geht hier vor?", rief er völlig aufgebracht.

KRACH!

Lily landete schmerzvoll wieder auf dem Boden. Hastig rappelte sie sich auf und rückte ihre Kleider zurecht.

„Bitte Professor…", meldete sich Julia zu Wort, „… Potter hat Lily mit einem Schwebe- Zauber angegriffen"

„Mr Potter! Was sagen sie dazu!", fragt Flitwick nun ihn.

Doch Potter konnte noch immer nichts sagen. Black grinste nur und sagte:

„Schweigezauber von Evans"

Mit einem erstickten laut und einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs nahm Flitwick den Fluch von Potter.

„Ich hab sie nur angegriffen weil sie mich mit dem _Silencio_ angegriffen hat!", verteidigte er sich völlig außer Atem.

Flitwicks Blick wanderte von einem Schüler zum anderen.

„Ja!", schrie Lily und schaute Potter verachtend an, „Aber nur weil du mir meine Feder weggenommen hast und…!" Doch Flitwick unterbrach sie.

„Das reicht!", rief er und fuchtelte mit den Händen umher, „Ich ziehe ihnen beiden zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor ab und sie finden sich alle beide, heute Abend, zum Nachsitzen in meinem Büro ein! Jetzt beginnen wir mit dem Unterricht!"


	2. Nachsitzen und Folgen

Hallöchen!

Erst mal muss ich sagen das ich mich leider nicht so gut auskenne, was das uploaden von neuen Chaps etc. angeht. Darum hol ich jetzt einfach mal das nach, was ich am Anfang vergessen habe.

Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit und alles gehört der glorreichen, großen, wunderbaren J.K. Rowling, sie ist eine Göttin!

Dann ein liebes Danke an APWBDumbledore! Hab mich sehr über dein Review gefreut! Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Jetzt geht's weiter!

Nachsitzen 

Noch beim Abendessen in der großen Halle kochte Lily vor Zorn.

„Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben Nachsitzen bei irgendeinem Lehrer und jetzt kommt Potter daher und ich muss heut Abend _mit ihm_ zu Flitwick! Wann soll ich jetzt bitte meine Hausaufgaben erledigen? Das schaff ich nie! Bei dem was uns McGonagall alles aufgehalst hat! Da werd ich ja die ganze Nacht im Gryffindor- Turm hocken!", zeterte sie wütend und erstach dabei das Würstchen auf ihrem Teller.

„Ach hör doch auf. So schlimm wird's sicher nicht", versuchte Mona sie zu beruhigen, „Immer hin musst du nur zu Flitwick. Wenn du ihn ganz lieb anbettelst lässt er dich sicher früher gehen"

„Ja… vielleicht", murmelte Lily und schaute deprimiert auf ihr massakriertes Würstchen hinab, „Aber Nachsitzen? Am ersten Abend? Und dann noch zusammen mit Potter?"

„Irgendwann ist halt immer das erste Mal", murmelte Julia abwesend.

Um halb acht machte sich Lily allein auf zu Flitwicks Büro. Vor der Tür wartete bereits Potter. Doch anstatt verärgert oder gar wütend drein zu schauen, grinste er sie an.

„Flitwick ist noch nicht da", sagte er.

Lily verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fauchte:

„Ganz toll. Dann hätte ich durchaus noch Hausaufgaben machen können…"

Potter lachte auf, doch verstummte sofort wieder. Scheinbar grauste es ihm davor, Lily könnte noch ein Mal den Schweig-Fluch gegen ihn aussprechen.

„Wieso hast du mich eigentlich verflucht?", fragte er nach knapp fünf stillen Minuten, „Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art, Evans"

„Wo her willst du wissen was meine Art ist?", spuckte sie wütend hervor.

„Na hör mal", schmunzelte Potter und klang dabei belustigt, „Ich kenn dich jetzt schon sechs Jahre!"

Lily schnaubte verächtlich.

„Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht"

„Na, dann lass mich dich doch kennen lernen" flüsterte er und kam ihr wieder bedrohlich nah. Doch Lily stieß ihn erneut von sich.

„Fass mich an und ich zereis dich in tausend Stücke"

Gerade in dem Moment als Potter etwas Kesses erwidern wollte, trat Professor Flitwick zu ihnen und lies sie ins Büro eintreten.

„So", sagte er und musterte die beiden Gryffindors, „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Wichtige Lehrer Besprechung zum Beginn des Schuljahres. Sie werden diese Karteikarten...", er deutete kurz auf zahllose, braune Holzkisten hinter sich, „…neu ordnen. Ich hoffe ich kann Sie zwei allein lassen. Wenn ich zurück bin und auch nur die _geringste_ Spur von Magie wahrnehme werden sie morgen weiter machen"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte er an den Beiden vorbei und ließ sie allein zurück. Lily war mehr als unwohl dabei, mit Potter allein zu sein, so machte sie sich stillschweigend an den Kisten zu schaffen.

Nach etlichen Minuten fiel Lily auf, das Potter sich noch nicht gerührt hatte.

„Hilfst du mir vielleicht mal?", fragte sie bissig und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Potter jedoch, musterte sie weiterhin schweigend.

„Hallo?", rief sie aufgebracht.

Mit einem Mal regte er sich.

„Tut mir leid Lily"

Lily stutzte. Hatte Potter sich gerade tatsächlich für etwas entschuldigt?

„Was tut dir leid?", hackte sie ungläubig nach.

„Na, dass ich dich hab fliegen lassen. Das war nicht gerade nett von mir", murmelte er mehr zu sich als zu ihr.

Die junge Frau verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Seit wann tut dir so was bitte leid?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Hör mal zu Lily. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht… Bin durchgedreht", sagte er mit melankolischer Mine, und beinahe hätte Potter ihr leid getan… _wenn er halt nicht Potter gewesen wäre._

Doch mit einem Mal schwenkte sein Gesichtsausdruck um.

„Lass mich dir beweisen, dass es mir leid tut. Komm mit mir nach Hogsmeade und ich zeig's dir"

Ja, das ist er wieder, dachte Lily bitter.

„Nein Potter. Zum tausendsten Mal jetzt! Ich geh mit Adam dahin, ich bin mit Adam zusammen, ich liebe Adam und du bist ein Vollidiot", zischte sie.

Erst schwieg Potter, doch dann zuckte er bedauernd die Schultern, starrte Flitwicks kahle Wand an und machte sich an die Karteikästen.

Plötzlich klappte die Tür und Lily drehte sich erschrocken um. Doch niemand stand dort. Kein Flitwick der Frühzeitig zurückkam. Merkwürdig…, dachte Lily bei sich.

Am ersten Hogsmeade- Wochenende des Schuljahres saß Lily zusammen mit Adam in den _Drei Besen _ und trank gemütlich mit ihm ein Butterbier. Die zwei redeten über Gott und die Welt(besser gesagt: Adam redete), bis die Tür zum Pub erneut aufschwang und keine geringere Bande, als die Rumtreiber eintraten.

Nein, dachte Lily völlig verzweifelt, versuchte aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Wie gebannt hörte sie zu, wie die Jungs sich unterhielten.

„Das war echt 'ne geniale Idee, Tatze", rief Potter laut und klopfte Black anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Danke Krone", sagte er mit, gespielt, gewichtiger Mine, „Aber es war dein Umhang. Ohne dich wäre es mir nicht möglich gewesen"

Die Rumreiber brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Lily wieder ab und versuchte dem ständig plapperndem Adam zuzuhören. Doch als am Nebentisch _ihr Name_ viel, konnte sie nicht anders und begann wieder zu lauschen.

„Tja, aber Evans hat dir trotzdem wieder mal 'ne Abfuhr erteilt", meinte Black, scheinbar grinsend, „Ich hab's ja immer hin gesehen"

Lily runzelte die Stirn. Wann hatte sie Potter denn das letzte Mal einen Korb gegeben und das vor Blacks Nase? Das letzte Mal, so kam es ihr in den Sinn, war beim Nachsitzen gewesen, doch da war Black nicht dabei gewesen.

„Ich krieg sie noch rum, glaubt mir", kam es nun siegessicher von Potter.

„Das glaub ich dir Krone!", sagte die schelmische Stimme von Peter Pettigrew.

Sofort kochte wieder Wut in Lily auf. Nie, wirklich _nie_, würde sie mit Potter ausgehen!

„Lily! Lily?", drang eine vertraute Stimme an ihr Ohr. Es war Adam und scheinbar hatte er ihr eine Frage gestellt, auf die Lily antworten sollte.

„Wa…? Oh, ja natürlich, der Meinung bin ich auch", murmelte sie nur.

Adam stutzte.

„Du findest wir sollten mehr Hausaufgaben aufbekommen?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

In diesem Moment drang wieder lautes Gelächter vom Nebentisch zu ihnen. Lily rauchte der Kopf vor Zorn.

„Hör mal Adam, _Schatz…_" sie betonte dieses Wort extra laut, damit Potter es auch ja hören konnte. „… lass uns wo anders hin gehen. Das ist mir einfach zu laut hier"

Lily sprang auf und machte Anstallten zu gehen, doch Adam war sitzen geblieben.

„Sag mal!", schnauzte er sie scheinbar wütend an, „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich hab dich schon vor 'ner Viertelstunde gefragt ob du gehen willst!"

Lily, vollkommen geschockt davon, dass er sie so angemeckert hatte, erwiderte schnippisch:

„Weist du, wenn du ununterbrochen nur laberst ist es kein Wunder das dir andere Leute nach einer Zeit nicht mehr zuhören! Du quatschst entschieden zu viel! Weist du was? Du nervst, du nervst so verdammt das es schon fast weh tut! Ich hau jetzt ab und wage es _ja nicht_ mich noch einmal anzuschreien!", damit wirbelte sie herum, war im nächsten Moment aus dem Pub gestürmt und ließ einen völlig verdatterten, wütenden Adam zurück.

An diesem Abend führte James Potter ein hoch interessantes Gespräch mit seinem besten Freund Sirius Black im Jungenschlafsaal.

„Man Tatze… ich glaub ich lieb sie wirklich. Wieso will sie den nichts von mir wissen?", fragte James total durcheinander.

Tatze begann zu lachen.

„Oh jemine, oh jemine!", rief er in einer elendigen Sing-Sang-Stimme, „Wieso liebt mich meine Angebtete nicht?"

Dafür kassierte er einen wütenden Blick von James.

„Hör auf", knurrte er.

Im nächsten Moment wurde Sirius wieder ernst, wenn man das bei ihm überhaupt so nennen konnte.

„Lass mich überlegen Krone… du verzauberst sie - "

„Ich hab mich doch entschuldigt!"

„ -- du nervst sie, du nennst sie nur beim Nachnamen und spuckst den auch noch in diesem schrecklichen Ton aus, als wäre er Dreck -"

„Ich hab nichts gegen Muggelgeborene!"

„ -- und du machst dich über sie lustig! Würdest du dich in jemanden verlieben der so was hinter deinem Rücken tut?", endete Tatze.

Krone seufzte.

„Das ist doch alles nicht böse gemeint…"

„Meinst du sie weiß das?"

„Soll ich jetzt etwa zu ihr hin gehen und sagen: Hi! Ich liebe dich, war alles nicht so gemeint was ich mit dir gemacht habe und über dich gesagt habe! Oder wie stellst du dir das bitte vor?"


	3. Wozu hat man schon 'ne beste Freundin?

Ja, hallo!  
Hab grad nix anders zu tun und dachte ich stell mal ein neues Chap on. Man, man, man was für ein Aufwand! Bei Word schreib ich nämlich immer mit diesen Zeichen und das wird hier nicht angenommen, also immer schön alles umändern! )

Hoffentlich gefällt euch das neue Chap und ein liebes Danke an meine Reviewerin!

Viel Spaß!

Wozu hat man schon 'ne beste Freundin?

„Oh Lils, das tut mir ja so leid…", sagte Julia mitfühlend und legte ihrer Freundin einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Wenn du mich fragst, es war schon längst Zeit das du ihn in den Wind schießt. Ihr habt eh nicht zusammen gepasst. Er war ja immer so schrecklich naiv und hat sowieso viel zu viel geredet. Bei dem ist man ja nie zu Wort gekommen", beschwichtigte Mona Lily auf ihre eigene Art.

„Wir haben uns wohl einfach auseinander gelebt", seufzte Lily, „Die Ferien sind uns nicht bekommen…"

„Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen. Du findest sicher schnell jemand neues. Ich meine, hei! Ich kenne über ein Dutzend Kerle die alle unheimlich gern mal mit dir ausgehen würden. Einer davon ist sogar ein Slytherin…", sagte Mona und grinste.

„Oh Gott, wenn du Snape meinst—"

Mona nickte keck.

„-- wenn du mich mit _dem_ verkuppeln willst bist du dran, dass sag ich dir! Der ist so ätzend…"

„Hat der eigentlich noch nie etwas von „Haarpflege" gehört?", fragte Julia in die Runde und die drei Mädchen begannen sofort laut zu lachen.

Nach einigen Minuten, nachdem sich Mona wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte, meinte sie noch immer mit einem höchst süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen:

„Aber du kannst nicht leugnen, dass ihr was gemeinsam habt. Potter nervt Snape, Potter nervt dich"

„Ja, da magst du recht haben. Was meint ihr, wieso steht der überhaupt auf mich? Ich meine, er beleidigt mich doch andauernd- "

„Genau wie Potter", warf Julia ein, doch Lily missachtete diesen Kommentar wortlos.

„ -- und nennt mich doch tatsächlich _Schlammblut_. Der kann mich doch gar nicht mögen"

„Tja, er ist einfach total bescheuert. Voll der Phsycho, wenn ihr mich fragt", gab Mona ihre Meinung ab.

Julia nickte beflissen. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Schlafsaaltür der Jungen und Potter und Black kamen heraus, sie setzten sich an einen Tisch, ganz in der Nähe der Mädchen und begannen leise mit einander zu flüstern.

„Hey Jungs! Was tratscht ihr denn da?", rief Julia zu ihnen hinüber.

Black schaute verduzt auf, doch fing er sich sofort darauf wieder und setzte sein übliches, arrogantes Lächeln auf die Lippen.

„Nichts was dich angeht, Süße", sagte er.

„Nenn mich nicht Süße, Süßer", gab Julia beherzt zurück.

Lily verdrehte nur die Augen. Als sie einen Moment später bemerkte, dass Potter sie ununterbrochen anstarrte, fauchte sie ihn unwirsch an.

„Glotz gefälligst wo anders hin Potter!"

Scheinbar bemerkte er erst jetzt was er tat, denn sofort wandte er den Kopf ab und für einen kurzen Augenblick, hatte Lily das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass Potter etwas rot angelaufen war. Blacks bellendes Lachen was darauf folge verstärkte ihre Vermutung nur noch. Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Bauch wandte sie sich wieder ihren Freundinnen zu.

Der September verging rasch und brachte einen windigen Oktober mit sich. Der Unterricht ging schleppend dahin und Lily hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, so viele Hausaufgaben noch nie gehabt zu haben. Zu allem Überfluss warf Adam, wenn er Lily in den Gängen oder im Unterricht traf, traurige Blicke zu. Doch sie hatte nicht vor sich mit ihm zu versöhnen. Mona hatte Recht, dachte Lily immer dann wenn er sie ansah, wir passen einfach nicht zusammen.

„Oh bravo Lily!", rief Slughorn in Zaubertränke als er sich Lilys Trank besah, „Ihr Vertrauens- Trank ist einfach grandios! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Lily grinste breit, dann wanderte ihr Blick hinüber zu Potter, denn normalerweise machte er sich immer über sie lustig, wenn sie Punkte eingeheimst hatte. Doch heute war es anders. Weder machte er sie in irgendeiner Weise nach, noch schaute er überhaupt zu ihr hinüber.

„Was ist denn mit Potter los?", flüsterte Lily Julia zu, als Slughorn weitergegangen war.

„Hm?", machte Julia ohne von ihrem Trank aufzublicken, bei dem sie gerade massive Probleme hatte, denn er zischte und rauchte bedrohlich.

„Was mit Potter ist hab ich gefragt", zischte Lily noch einmal und begann sofort darauf sich für diese Frage in Grund und Boden zu schämen.

„Keine Ahnung. Was soll schon mit ihm sein…", murmelte Julia.

Lily verdrehte die Augen. Doch mehr über sich selbst als über Julia. Wieso interessierte sie es jetzt schon wie es Potter ging? Es konnte ihr nun wirklich egal sein, was in ihm vorging.

Beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle unterhielt sich Lily mit Mona über die Hausaufgaben in Astronomie.

„Ich glaube ich habe Merkur und Jupiter in meiner Zeichnung vertauscht. Meinst du Professor Clark wird mir dafür viele Punkte abziehen?", fragte Mona unruhig.

„Ach was, bestimmt nicht. Sonst bist du ja schließlich gut in Astronomie und überhaupt, vielleicht hast du die zwei auch gar nicht vertauscht. Und außerdem… ", doch bevor Lily ihren Satz beenden konnte, tippt ihr jemand von hinten auf die Schulter; Es war Black.

„Hey Lily", flüsterte er und beugte sich zu ihr hinab, „Ich muss mit dir sprechen. Unbedingt. Komm heute um acht Uhr Abends an die große Eiche am See unten"

Ohne das Lily etwas hätte erwidern können verschwand Black wieder ans andere Ende des Tisches.

„Was sollte das denn?", fragte Mona vollkommen verblüfft.

„Geh da ja nicht hin!", mischte sich nun Julia ein, „Du weißt wie Black ist! Am Ende will er noch was von dir!"

Lily warf Julia einen irritieren Blick zu. Irgendwie war es ihr vorgekommen, als wäre es Black wirklich wichtig gewesen. Aber vielleicht wollten Black und Potter sie nur mal wieder veräppeln.

„Ich weiß nicht…", murmelte Lily leise.

„Du fällst doch nicht auf diesen Spinner rein", beharrte Julia und sie klang sehr besorgt, Lily konnte ihre beste Freundin nur unsicher mustern. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, das sie zu dem Treffen gehen sollte.

Um zehn vor acht machte sich Lily tatsächlich auf den Weg, hinaus aufs Schlossgelände. Julia hatte zwar noch versucht sie aufzuhalten, doch das war ihr egal gewesen. Zum Glück traf sie auf ihrem Weg keinen Lehrer, den irgendwie war ihr Unwohl. Als sie schließlich durch das eichene Schlossportal tappte, atmete sie erleichtert die kühle Nachtluft ein. Schnurrgerade ging sie hinab zur alten Eiche, doch von Black war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Lilys beklemmendes Gefühl verstärkte sich mit einem mal ums vierfache.

Die Minuten vergingen. Fünf nach acht… zehn nach acht… viertel nach acht…Langsam reichte es Lily. Mürrisch vor sich hinmurmelnd machte sie kehrt und war drauf und dran zurück ins Schloss zu gehen, als sie hinter sich plötzlich ein rascheln hörte.

„Lily!", rief eine Stimme und Lily drehte sich um.

Black kam geradewegs auf sie zugerannt, er schien von den Länderein zu kommen. Jappend und prustend kam er vor ihr zum stehen und hielt sich die Seite.

„Tut mir leid Lily… ich hatte noch was zu erledigen. Hätte nicht gedacht das du wirklich kommst", sagte er und keuchte immer noch ein wenig.

„Ich wäre auch fast nicht gekommen", erwiderte Lily trotzig.

Gemeinsam gingen die zwei los und trotteten langsam nebeneinander um den See herum, der runde Vollmond ließ ihnen lange Schatten folgen.

„Okay, was willst du mir denn nun so wichtiges sagen?", fragte Lily nach einigen, stillen Minuten.

Erst schwieg Black noch, doch dann seufzte er, blieb stehen und schaute Lily an.

„Eigentlich sollte ich gar nicht hier sein, weißt du? Eigentlich dürfte ich dir das hier gar nicht erzählen, aber ich halt's sonst einfach nicht mehr aus…", erzählte er.

Lily schluckte. Was kam jetzt?

„Du kannst es wahrscheinlich schon nicht mehr hören, aber hör mir bitte zu! Es geht um James…"

„Nein. Black hör auf! Das will ich gar nicht hören", giftete Lily sofort, als sie diesen Namen hörte, Black musterte sie dafür sehr unwirsch und fuhr fort.

„Hör mir einfach einmal zu! Hör jetzt einfach zu! _James – liebt – dich _. Und das ist die Wahrheit. Er liebt dich wirklich. Dauernd liegt er mir in den Ohren. Du müsstest ihn mal hören. Er ist… ja - … verzweifelt", grummelte Black.

Genervt stöhnte Lily.

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun? Aus Mitleid mit ihm ausgehen? Außerdem _liebt_ Potter nicht! Er spielt nur…", sagte sie sarkastisch doch auch konnte sie den traurigen Unterton ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen, dafür rügte sie sich in Gedanken selbst.

Black musterte sie und irgendetwas in seinen Augen und der Art wie er sie musterte lies sie erschaudern.

„Du hasst ihn nicht", sagte er zu ihr, fast so als könnte er in Lilys Innerstes sehen.

„Doch, ich hasse ihn … Er ist einfach unerträglich. Dauernd nervt und beleidigt er mich. Wie kann er denn dann denken dass ich gerne mit ihm ausgehen würde? Sein Verhalten ist einfach widerlich und er treibt mich echt in den Wahnsinn! Und das kannst du Potter jetzt auch bitte ausrichten, damit er weiß was ich von ihm denke und er sich keine falschen Hoffnungen macht", knurrte Lily, doch irgendwie schien das nicht alles der Wahrheit zu entsprechen.

„Das werd ich ihm ganz sicher nicht sagen Lily. Und willst du wissen warum? Weil ich dir nicht glaube das du ihn hasst! Und willst du wissen warum? Tja, wie wär's wenn du einfach mal deine tolle Freundin Julia fragst. Mir reicht's jetzt. Ich geh zurück zu James und sag ihm, dass er einfach seine Klappe halten soll und mich nicht nerven soll. Wieso war ich eigentlich so dämlich und dachte ich müsste euch verkuppeln? Da werd ich mich morgen gleich erst mal bei Julia bedanken. Kann mir ja egal sein was aus James wird, ist ja nicht so das er mein bester Kumpel ist oder so was", murmelte Black ironisch vor sich hin, trottete von dannen und ließ eine total verwirrte Lily zurück auf den Länderein.

„Was zum Teufel hast du Black erzählt?", kreischte Lily drauf los als sie den Mädchenschlafsaal betrat.

Julia lag auf ihrer roten Bettdecke und lass in einem Kapitel von _Magische Tränke und ihre höchst interessanten Wirkungen_. Als Lily sie erzürnt anschrie fuhr sie erschreckt zusammen.

„Was?", war das Einzige was sie rausbrachte.

„Du hast Black irgendetwas über mich erzählt!", keifte Lily und schaute sie zornfunkelnd an.

„N… nein, d… das hab ich nicht gemacht! Hat er dir etwa was erzählt?", stammelte Julia und mied es strickt Lily in die Augen zu schauen.

„Ja, das hat er. Julia, lüg mich bitte nicht an! Du weißt wie sehr ich das hasse! Was hast du Black erzählt?" Lily war mittlerweile richtig wütend, Julia wirkte eher zerknirscht.

„Argh… ich dachte einfach… weißt du… du hast die letzten Tage…im Schlaf… du hast von Potter geredet und…", versuchte Julia zu erklären, doch ehe sie enden konnte hatte Lily sie schon unterbrochen.

„Das hab ich nicht gemacht! Das würde ich nie machen! Ich bin doch nicht krank!", wetterte Lily und war einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe.

„Setzt dich mal neben mich Lils", forderte Julia ihre Freundin auf und sie tat wie ihr geheißen, „Du hast wirklich im Schlaf gesprochen. Du hast gesagt, dass du Potter magst… na ja, hat sich ganz schön eindeutig angehört. Tut mir wirklich leid aber…"

„Selbst wenn das stimmen würde, was es hundertprozentig nicht tut, wieso hast du das dann Black erzählt?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht… du hast mir so Leid getan. Ich dachte du liebst ihn vielleicht doch… irgendwie… und ich hab zufällig gehört wie sich Black und Potter über dich unterhalten haben…", erklärte Julia und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Lily lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinab. Empfand sie wirklich mehr für Potter? Zugegeben, irgendwie fand sie ihn schon recht süß, doch er war einfach so furchtbar…

„…unreif. Potter ist so unreif. Wenn er sich etwas mehr seinem Alter entsprechen benehmen würde, dann würde ich sogar gerne mit ihm ausgehen … Tut mir leid dass ich dich so angefahren hab Jules! Wieder Freunde?", murmelte Lily und ihm nächsten Moment umarmten sich die Freundinnen mitfühlend.

„Also… liebst du ihn doch?", wollte Julia nach kurzer Zeit wissen. Erst zögerte Lily unüberlegt, dann nickte sie zaghaft.

„Er ist eigentlich total süß und auch mein Typ aber… er benimmt sich immer so furchtbar kindisch! Und er beleidigt mich, er triezt mich und irgendwann wollte ich es einfach nicht wahr haben, dass ich doch mehr für ihn empfinde. Ich hab so Angst von ihm verletzt zu werden. Der wechselt seine Freundin doch jeden zweiten Tag…"

„Das hat aufgehört. Sirius hat's mir geschworen. Potter scheint wirklich die ganze Zeit nur noch von dir zu schwärmen", sagte Julia und klang dabei fast etwas neidisch.

Lily war ziemlich zerknirscht. Niedergeschlagen schlüpfte sie in ihr Nachthemd, kroch unter ihre Bettdecke und drehte sich zu Julia hin.

„Danke …", flüsterte sie, schloss die Augen und strengte sich an, schnell einzuschlafen.


	4. Verdammt idiotisch

Hi!  
Zunächst erst mal ein Thanks an meine beiden lieben Reviewerinen! Freu mich immer so wenn ich etwas lese!

Gut dann, gibt's noch was zu sagen? Außer viel Spaß vielleicht?

Verdammt idiotisch

Der nächste Schultag wurde für Lily beinahe unerträglich. Dauernd hatte sie das Gefühl, das Black und Potter zu ihr hinüber schauten würden. Julia bestätigte ihr das sogar. In Verwandlung dann, konnte sich Lily einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie drehte sich zu Potter um, im selben Moment als auch er sie anschaute und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie schauten sich lange an, bis …

„Mr Potter! Miss Evans! Hören Sie mir gefälligst zu!", krächzte Professor McGonagall.

Lily schreckte auf und drehte sich schockiert zu ihrer Hauslehrerin um.

„Es tut mir leid Miss Evans, Mr Potter, aber da Sie es scheinbar nicht für nötig halten in meinem Unterricht aufzupassen, werden Sie Nachsitzen. Heute Abend, acht Uhr, mein Büro", sagte sie schroff.

Daraufhin klappte Lily die Kienlade herunter, sie war sich darüber im Klaren das sie total bescheuert aussah, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen. In diesem Jahr, war es bereits das zweite Mal das Lily Nachsitzen musste.

„A … aber Professor …!", stammelte sie völlig hilflos.

McGonagall schüttelte nur den Kopf und führte ihre Rede fort.

„Du musst schon wieder nachsitzen … man Lils, ich kann's gar nicht glauben", sagte Mona beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle.

„Und dann auch noch mit James …", sagte Julia zögernd, die Mädchen hatten angefangen die Rumtreiber beim Vornamen zu nennen.

„Ich mach mir viel eher Sorgen darüber, was McGonagall von uns verlangen wird … Merlin, die ist doch für ihre schrecklichen Strafarbeiten bekannt …", grummelte Lily erschöpft, „Wie spät ist es überhaupt?"

Julia schaute kurz auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Kurz nach acht …", murmelte sie. Lily nickte kurz angebunden, dann …

„KURZ NACH ACHT?", wiederholte sie panisch, „Oh verdammt! Ich komm zu spät zur alten McGonagall!"

Sofort sprang sie auf und rannte die Tischreihen entlang. Zu McGonagalls Büro würde sie etwa fünf Minuten brauchen.

„Verzeihung Professor! Ich hab die Zeit total vergessen! Es tut mir wirklich leid!", rief Lily, nachdem sie die Bürotür ihrer Professorin geräuschvoll aufgeschlagen hatte.

Professor McGonagall saß völlig verdattert hinter ihren Schreibtisch und starrte Lily an.

„Was reden sie denn da, Miss Evans?", fragte sie verblüfft und erhob sich schwungvoll.

„Äh … ich komm doch zu spät zum Nachsitzen – oder … oder etwa nicht?", entgegnete Lily und bemerkte das auch James noch nicht da war.

„Miss Evans? Es ist gerade einmal halb acht. Sie hätte noch eine Halbestunde", sagte McGonagall und bot Lily einen Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch an. Lily ließ sich deprimiert fallen.

„Verdammt. Julias Uhr muss falsch gehen … störe ich Sie, Professor?", fragte Lily zögernd.

„Hm … nein. Keines falls. Hoffen wir nur, dass Mr Potter auch etwas früher ankommen wird. Ingwerkekse?", McGonagall bot Lily eine schottengemusterte Dose an.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später klopfte es an der schweren Bürotür. Professor McGonagall meldete sich mit einem forschen „Herein" und in der Tür stand James. Er grinste Lily an und sie kam nicht umhin ihm auch ein kleines Lächeln zu schenken.

„Nun, da Sie beiden ja nun da sind … ihre Strafarbeit, nun gut … Sie werden heute Abend den Zaubertränke Kerker säubern. Professor Slughorn hatte heute einige äußerst schreckhafte Zweitklässler. Ich werde Sie gleich hinuntergeleiten und ich möchte, dass Sie keine Zauberei anwenden. Gut, das wäre es dann auch"

Professor McGonagall erhob sich und verließ das Büro. Lily und James folgten ihr schweigend.

Nachdem die hölzerne Kerkertür ins Schloss gefallen war, seufzte James laut auf.

„Puh … hätte schlimmer kommen können", sagte er grinsend.

Lily schwieg. Niemand rührte sich.

„Ich würd sagen wir fangen an, oder?", fragte James, nun etwas unsicher und fuhr sich wie gewohnt durchs Haar.

„Ehrlichgesagt", meinte Lily, nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatte, „Ich habe nicht sonderlich viel Lust Froschgehirne mit der Hand von den Wänden zu kratzen"

„Hui Evans! Du willst doch nicht etwa Magie anwenden", sagte James fordernd. Lily versetzt der Klang ihres Nachnamens einen leichten Stich in der Brust.

„Ja _James_, das will ich", murmelte sie und betonte James Namen dabei extra stark. Dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, „_Ratzeputz_"

Sofort begann der Kerker sich von selbst sauber zu machen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte James völlig verdattert, „Wenn wir jetzt schon abhauen kriegt McGonagall doch sicher was mit. Wir wären nie im Leben so schnell fertig … Lily"

„Tja, dann müssen wir uns hier halt etwas länger aufhalten", grinste Lily schelmisch.

Sie setzte sich gähnend auf das Lehrerpult. James stand zögernd in Mitten des Raumes herum. Scheinbar überlegte er etwas, denn er setzte sich schnell neben Lily.

„Muss ganz schön mies für dich sein …", murmelte er und klang dabei etwas resigniert.

„Was muss mies für mich sein?", wollte Lily wissen und schaute James von der Seite an.

„Na ja, es muss ganz schön mies für dich sein, hier neben mir im Kerker zu sitzen", antworte James und sah Lily nicht an. Stattdessen heftete sein Blick an der Kerkertür.

„Ah ja? Denkst du das?", fragte sie ihn.

Kurze Zeit war es still, dann wandte er seinen Blick ab und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Lily schaute ihm in die Augen, in diese braunen, warmen Augen.

„Natürlich", sagte James schließlich, „Du hasst mich"

Lily konnte sich erneut ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Und was würdest du sagen, wenn das nicht stimmen würde?", meinte sie mit unverhohlener Neugierde in der Stimme.

„Wenn das nicht stimmen würde, würde ich gar nichts sagen … ich würde dich viel lieber küssen", brummte er und klang dabei keinesfalls eingebildet, arrogant oder sonst wie nervend. Nein, seine Stimme war sanft und der rothaarigen, jungen Frau wurde heiß und kalt als sie seiner Stimme lauschte.

„Versuch's doch", hauchte sie ihm zu und beugte sich langsam zu ihm vor.

James war völlig überrumpelt. Kopfschüttelnd besann er sich.

„Lieber nicht … nachher verhext du mich wieder", meinte er und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Das wohlige Gefühl das in Lily aufgestiegen war stürzte mit einem Mal wieder ab, weit hinein in die unergründlichen Tiefen ihrer Seele. Wut kochte in ihr auf. James hatte den Moment total vermasselt. Lily konnte nicht anders, als sich einzugestehen dass sie ihn noch vor wenigen Sekunden liebend gerne geküsst hätte.

„Was? Ich dich verhexen? Wer hat es denn sonst immer gemacht? Du ja wohl! Weißt du was, James Potter? So etwas Unreifes wie du ist mit noch nie über den Weg gelaufen! Vergiss am besten alles was hier unten vorgefallen ist, auch wenn ich dich liebe -", schrie Lily, doch die letzten drei Worte sprudelten eher ungewollt aus ihr heraus.

James starrte Lily mit offenem Mund an.

„D… du liebst mich?", stammelte er, wie vom Blitz getroffen.

„Oh Merlin, vergiss es einfach!", schrie sie weiter, und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, doch sie schluckte sie herunter; James sollte nicht sehen das er sie verletzt hatte.

Kochend vor Zorn und den Tränen nahe rannte Lily aus dem Kerker und hinauf zum Gryffindorturm.

„Oh Julia, er ist so ein Schwein"

Lily hing heulend an Julias Schulter. Die beiden Mädchen waren die einzigen im Schlafsaal und Lily hatte ihrer besten Freundin ihr Herz ausgeschüttet. Julia war total baff, dass James so reagiert hatte.

„Und Sirius, dieser Idiot, hat mir tatsächlich erzählt das James sich geändert hat", knurrte Julia und strich der heulenden Lily über den Kopf, „Na warte … die zwei knöpf ich mir vor. So was macht kein Kerl mit meiner Lils"

„Das ist echt lieb von dir Juli, aber lass es lieber. Ich will nicht das du meinet wegen Ärger bekommst. Ich frag mich nur, wie ich James je wieder unter die Augen treten kann … ich dachte aber wirklich das er sich geändert hat, weißt du? Er war anfangs noch total süß, aber… aber, dann", Lily schluchzte herzerweichend auf.

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck war Julia auf den Beinen.

„Ich zahl's ihm heim", zischte sie und stürmte aus dem Schlafsaal.

„Julia! Nein!", rief Lily ihr hinter her und sprang auf. Dass ihr Make-up verlaufen und ihr Gesicht Tränen nass war, vergas sie in diesem Moment.

„Du bist so ein Arsch James! Ich sag's dir; Wenn du Lily noch einmal so verletzt dann bring ich dich um!", donnerte Julia, dem völlig verdattert, im Gemeinschaftsraum stehenden, James entgegen.

Lily tauchte hinter Julia auf und sie schaute James ins Gesicht. Er schaute sie völlig entgeistert an, und da wurde ihr klar dass sie total verheult aussah. Automatisch wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und wandte ihren Blick ab.

„Äh … ich hab doch … wegen … also …", stotterte James und suchte mit den Augen seine Freunde, doch die waren nirgends im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sehen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich eine große Menge Gryffindors um die drei versammelt.

James wandte sich irritiert an Lily.

„Du … du hast da wirklich was falsch verstanden! Ich wusste doch nicht das du mich l…"

„Halt den Mund!", rief Lily und schaute ihn zornfunkelnd an, „Halt einfach den Mund und lass mich in Ruhe, okay?"

Mit einem Mal klappte das Portrait der Fetten Dame bei Seite und Sirius, Remus und Peter betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Lily …", stammelte James, doch diese trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und gab ihm eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige. Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte hinauf in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen.

„Und wehe du machst dich noch ein einziges Mal an sie rann! Ich halte meine Versprächen!", krächzte Julia, auch sie scheuerte James eine und folgte Lily in die Gemächer.

„Ähh … Krone? Was geht denn hier ab?" Sirius war an die Seite seines besten Freundes getreten.

„Sie hat … beim Nachsitzen … hat mir eine geklebt … sie liebt mich …", brabbelte James und starrte die Tür an.

Remus sah James stirnrunzelnd an.

„Sie hat dich geohrfeigt und deshalb glaubst du dass sie dich liebt?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Sie … sie hat's mir doch selber gesagt. Im … im Kerker hat sie's mir gesagt"

„Komm Alter. Du setzt dich lieber erst mal vors Feuer und beruhigst dich", meinte Sirius und führte James in einen der Sessel vorm knisternden Kamin, „Und dann erzählst du uns was passiert ist"

„… Das hat unglaublich gut getan", sagte Lily selbstzufrieden, nachdem sie Mona von ihrer „Attacke" auf James berichtet hatte.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen Lils. Du hast auch absolut das Richtige getan. Meine Güte, er muss wahnsinnig sein. Erst verbringt er vier Jahre mit dem vergeblichen Versuch dich rumzukriegen und jetzt, da du ihn tatsächlich ranlassen willst, lehnt er ab. Ich frag mich wirklich was in so einem Kopf herum geht", scherzte Mona und schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd.

„Zum Glück ist morgen Samstag", meinte Lily und auch sie machte sich Bettfertig, „Ich könnte morgen wirklich keinen Unterricht machen, ich glaub das würde mich umhauen"

Die Mädchen unterhielten sich nur noch kurze Zeit, bald schon waren sie eingeschlafen.


	5. Aufklärendes Gespräch?

WOW! Ich war wirklich mehr als überweltigt als ich meine neuen Reviews gesehen hab! Acht Stück insgesamt! Das hät ich nicht erwartet! Noch einmal;

Danke schön an

APWBDumbledore!

Ja, der Sirius würde James damit bestimmt aufziehen, wenn die lage nicht so ernst wäre Danke fürs Review!

Tinchen26,

ein Gespräch der beiden gibt's in diesem Kapittel. Aber ob das nun so aufklärend ist? Auch ein danke an dich!

Lily Summer,

Freut mich das du weiter lesen wirst! Ja, meine Lils dreht schon öfters ab. In meiner Story ist sie etwas sentimentaler und schneller gereizt als die echte, aber wären wir das beim guten James nicht allehehe! Danke schön!

Und TofftFe,

auch danke an dich! Freu mich immer wieder wenn man mal zwei oder mehr Reviews von einer Person zu Gesicht bekommt! Danke!

Ihr seit echt superknuddel Höffe ihr lest auch weiter !

Aufklärendes Gespräch?

Der Oktober verabschiedete sich bald schon und gegen Ende November schwamm Schloss Hogwarts fast, durch den ständigen Regen und die eisigen Winden. Lily vermied es strick James anzusehen, auch wenn er immer wieder versuchte Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen.

Es war ein kühler Mittwochnachmittag und die Gryffindors und Slytherins saßen gemeinsam in Zaubertränke. Doch in dieser Stunde wollte Lily kaum etwas gelingen. Sie saß mehr oder weniger gelangweilt vor ihrem Kessel und schaute in der Gegend herum. Als es dann endlich klingelte, war sie heil froh in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, doch an der großen Marmortreppe wurden sie und Julia von einer Gruppe Slytherins aufgehalten. Es waren Narcissa und Bellatrix Black, Sirius arrogante Cousinen, gemeinsam mit Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape.

„Oh, da ist ja unser Lieblingsschlammblut", rief Narcissa und feixte böse, „Unterricht lief heute wohl nicht besonders gut für dich, was? Hast ja gerade mal zehn Punkte für dein bescheuertes Haus bekommen"

„Lass mich in Ruhe", erwiderte Lily nur und kämpfte sich an ihr vorbei.

„Wieso ist unser Schlammblut denn heute nicht so schlagfertig wie sonst? Hast du dich mal wieder mit Potter gezofft?", kreischte Bellatrix ihr hinterher und lachte fies.

Lily drehte sich prompt um.

„Wieso sollte ich mich mit James gestritten haben?", fragte sie wütend und funkelte Bellatrix an.

„Ach komm schon! Die ganze Schule weiß dass du ihn geschlagen hast!", zischte Malfoy und musterte Lily abfällig.

„Hör nicht hin", flüsterte Julia ihr wütend ins Ohr und bugsierte sie angewidert die Treppe hinauf.

„Verdammte Proleten … dauernd müssen die nerven. Können auch nie den Mund halten", grummelte Julia vor sich hin, während sie das Portraitloch hinter der Fetten Damen durchschritten.

Lily donnerte ihre Schultasche in eine Ecke und ließ sich vor den Kamin fallen. Zu ihrer Überraschung saß neben ihr schon jemand. Es war Remus, wie so oft vertieft in ein Buch.

„Hi Remus", sagte sie und starrte ins Feuer, „Arithmantik ausgefallen?"

Remus schaute von seinem Buch, _Geschichte Hogwarts_, auf und erkannte Lily schmunzelnd.

„Professor Vektor war krank. Ich bin schon seit einer Stunde hier. Wie war Zaubertränke?", fragte Remus interessiert und legte _Geschichte Hogwarts_ bei Seite.

„Gut so weit. Wo sind denn die anderen drei?", wollte Lily zaghaft wissen und versuchte möglichst beiläufig zu klingen.

Remus musterte Lily durchdringend. Oh, wie sie diesen Blick hasste. Remus war nun wirklich ein netter Kerl, doch manchmal hatte Lily das unbequeme Gefühl, dass er sie besser verstehen würde als Julia oder Mona.

„Ich weiß nicht recht … wie geht's dir soweit? Du siehst blass aus", stellte Remus besorgt fest.

„Ach …", machte Lily mit einer abtuenden Handbewegung, „Ich hab eben Narcissa Black und ihre Clique getroffen. Die haben wie immer nur Mist gelabert"

„Mist der dir scheinbar sehr nahe ging, wie mir scheint"

„So ein Quatsch. Mir ging nichts nahe. Denkst etwa, das es mich interessiert was diese aufgedunsene Kuh und ihre Schwester von sich geben?", knurrte Lily und schaute erneut ins Feuer.

„Aufgedunsene Kuh und Schwester?", ertönte plötzlich eine andere, raue Stimme hinter den beiden, „Redet ihr etwa über meine werten Verwandten?" Es war Sirius, der Lily schnittig angrinste, „Na, was haben sie heut wieder ausgefressen?"

Er ließ sich voller Elan in den Sessel neben Remus fallen. Peter, der direkt hinter ihm aufgetaucht war, machte es ihm nach und holte eine Tüte Berti Botts Bohnen aus der Hosentasche.

„Irgendwer ein Toffee?", fragte er in die Runde.

Sirius schüttelte für die anderen den Kopf.

„Lass mal stecken Wurmschwanz. Kannst die ganze Tüte allein verputzen"

Lily unterdrückte ein kleines Kichern.

„Wo ist denn der vierte im Bunde der Rumtreiber?", kam es von Julia, die noch vor kurzem im Schlafsaal gewesen war, um ihren Schulrucksack zu verstauen. Sie setzte sich auf die Lehne von Lilys Sessel und warf ihre blonden Haare zurück.

Sirius hing förmlich mit seinen fast schwarzen Augen an ihrem Gesicht.

„Der wollte noch irgendwas erledigen", grunzte Peter und langte sich ein paar Bohnen aus der bunten Tüte, ehe er Julia welche anbot, die aber auch dankend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ah … ich muss auch noch meinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung beenden. Kommst du mit Julia?", sagte Lily und stand auf um ihre Tasche zu holen.

Erst sah es aus, als wollte Julia nicken, doch scheinbar durch etwas abgelenkt schüttelte sie den Kopf und murmelte:

„Ehm, nee. Ich bin schon … fertig"

Lily zuckte nur die Schultern und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Bibliothek.

Nachdem Lily den Aufenthaltsraum verlassen hatte, beugte sich Julia hinab zu Sirius.

„Warum sollte ich jetzt nicht mitgehen?", zischte sie ihm ins Ohr und auch Peter und Remus spitzten die Ohren um zuzuhören, „Verrätst du mir das eventuell, Meister der Geheimnisse?"

„Na ja, es ist so. Krone ist in der Bücherei. Da wird Lily jetzt auch hin gehen. Es würde die Stimmung vermasseln wenn du dabei wärst", erklärte Sirius und grinste.

„Wa …? Bist du eigentlich wahnsinnig? Willst du das Lily wieder anfängt zu heulen? Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr James sie verletzt hat? Du bist doch krank! Ich werd ihr jetzt hinterher gehen und sagen was ihr plant …!", rief Julia und war im Begriff ihrer Freundin nachzulaufen, doch Sirius packte sie am Ärmel ihrer weißen Bluse.

„Nein warte! Ich hab noch mal mit Krone geredet! Er war total geplättet als Lily ihn küssen wollte. Er dachte sie verarscht ihn! Aber er will halt noch 'ne Chance!"

„Ach, und da habt ihr vier euch diesen genialen Plan ausgedacht, ja? Remus, wenigstens von dir hätte ich etwas mehr Griebs erwartet!", fauchte Julia und riss sich von Sirius los um Remus böse anzufunkeln.

„Oh komm schon Julia! Verdirb uns jetzt nicht alles! Ich mein, hey … James liebt Lily – Lily liebt James. Wäre doch irgendwie dämlich wenn sie nicht zusammenkommen würden, oder? Hör mal, wir werden jetzt auch in die Bibliothek gehen, aber nicht ganz so _offensichtlich_. Wir vertrauen dir jetzt etwas an, renn bitte nicht gleich zu McGonagall! Versprochen?", sagte Sirius und erhob sich langsam.

Julia überlegt und kam zu einem Entschluss. Sie nickte. Sirius setzte sein breitestes Grinsen auf und bedeutete Remus, Peter und Julia ihm in den Jungenschlafsaal zu folgen.

Summend ließ sich Lily an einen der großen Holztische in der Bücherei fallen. Sie zog ihren halbfertigen Verwandlungsaufsatz aus ihrem Rucksack und setzte ihre Adlerfeder an, doch ihr kam einfach kein klarer Gedanken in den Kopf. Betrübt seufzte sie, was allerdings in einen erstickten Schrei überging. Denn gerade hatte sie James entdeckt, der hinter einer Reihe Bücher stand. Scheinbar hatte er sie noch nicht erkannt. Doch womöglich ausgelöst durch ihren gedämpften Aufschrei schaute er sich in der Bücherei um und erblickte diese lieblichen, roten Haare. Zögernd kam er auf sie zu, Lily war beinahe versucht einfach aus dem Büchersaal zu stürmen, doch sie besann sich und blieb stocksteif sitzen.

„Hi", sagte er leise und zögerte sich zu setzen.

Lily brummelte ihm nur etwas entgegen und er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl ihr gegen über nieder.

„Du … wegen der Sache beim Nachsitzen … ich wollte dir was erklären", meinte er und schaute sie nicht an.

Ein spöttisches Schnauben Seiten Lilys ließ ihn blinzeln.

„Was erklären", höhnte sie, „Glaub mir, ich will überhaupt nichts hören"

„Meine Güte, sei doch nicht so stur", brauste James und kippte auf die hinter Beine seines Stuhls. Er lehnte sich lässig zurück und musterte die wütende Lily.

„Ich bin stur, ah ja, natürlich! Tut mir sehr leid mein Lieber, aber ich hab's kapiert. Du willst nichts mehr von mir. Weißt du, das hab ich verstanden, ich bin schließlich nicht blöd!"

Während Lily sprach, betraten vier Schüler aus ihrer Klasse die Bücherei. Sie jedoch, waren unsichtbar.

„Wieso bist du so verdammt zickig, Lily Evans?", rief James wütend und sprang ungestüm auf.

„Wieso ich zickig bin?", erwiderte Lily, sprang ebenfalls auf und erhob ihre Stimme, „Vielleicht weil du mir das Herz gebrochen hast!"

„Ich will dir das doch erklären! Aber du lässt mich ja nicht reden!", schrie James und schnaufte.

„Ja, da hast du recht!", kreischte Lily und ihr Gesicht lief rot an vor Zorn, „Und zwar, weil du mir eh nur Schrott erzählen würdest! Oh James! Du kannst mich mal!"

Und wieder einmal kam es soweit, das Lily völlig aufgelöst aus einem Zimmer stürmte und James zurück ließ. Doch dieses Mal zog sie einen empörten Blick der schrulligen Bibliothekarin Madame Pince hinter sich her.

„Man Sirius! Das war die dämlichste Idee des Jahrhunderts!", zischte Julia Sirius unter dem Umhang, unter dem sie sich verbargen an.

„Was? Das wir den Tarnumhang genommen haben oder das wir Lily gefolgt sind?", fragte Peter im Flüsterton.

„Natürlich alles! Schon allein Lily und James in einen Raum zu schicken, damit sie reden können! Meine Güte, sie war schon wieder den Tränen nahe! Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum ich mich immer wieder auf euch einlasse", entrüstete sich Julia etwas lauter als beabsichtig.

„Hm …", machte Sirius spöttisch, „Vielleicht weil wir Remus dabei haben, und der ist ja _vernünftig_"

„Haltet mich da raus!", kam es von Remus, er klang genervt, „Ich hätte im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben sollen"

„Ich auch", knurrte Julia und kickte Sirius hart gegen den Knöchel, so dass er einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken musste; Anstatt etwas zu sagen, funkelte er sie nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an.

„Bei Merlins Bart! Darf ich mich nicht auch einmal irren?", fragte er schließlich, als die vier das Bild der Fetten Dame erreicht hatten.

„Natürlich darfst du dass Sirius", sagte Julia mit einem, mehr als gekünstelten, Lächeln, „Nur nicht in so einer verdammten Situation!"

„Wer spricht da?", unterbrach sie plötzlich eine fragende Stimme. Es war die Fette Dame, die sich verwirrt umsah.

„Ist nicht so wichtig", grunzte Remus nur, „Das Passwort ist Stupido"

Schulterzuckend ruckte das Bild bei Seite und die Gryffindors quetschten sich unter dem Tarnumhang von James hindurch. Unbemerkt von den anderen zog Sirius ihnen den Umhang vom Kopf. Remus verzog sich wieder vor den Kamin und suchte nach seinem Buch. Peter, der scheinbar Unmengen an Süßigkeiten in seinen Taschen hatte, kramte einige Schokofrösche heraus und setzte sich neben Remus.

„Und jetzt?", keifte Julia und musterte Sirius abschätzig.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich werd mir wohl was anderes ausdenken müssen, ganz alleine", gab Sirius zurück.

„ … oh … ich will doch auch das Lily glücklich ist … ich will doch auch das die beiden zusammen kommen. Aber wie sollen wir das schaffen Sirius? Wie? Lily wird sich so schnell nicht überreden lassen …", gab Julia schließlich nach.

„Vielleicht … mir kommt da gerade eine Idee …", murmelte Sirius. Er wurde immer leise, beugte sich schließlich zu Julia hinab und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Bei jeder Silbe die er von sich gab, begann sie breiter zu grinsen.

„… okay! Dann lass uns losgehen!"

„Lily, du musst dich einfach ablenken. Wie wär's wenn du ein schönes, heißes Bad immer Zimmer der Vertrauensschüler nimmst, hm?", schlug Mona der völlig kopflosen Lily vor.

„Ich weiß nicht … kommst du mit?", fragte Lily, da sie partout nicht alleine gehen wollte.

„Ja aber klar!", rief Mona und grinste, „Ein gemütliches Bad lass ich mir sicher nicht entgehen"

Nach knapp einer halben Stunde kamen die zwei Freundinnen an der Tür zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler an. Lily nannte das Passwort( Putzfimmel ) und die zwei machten es sich im Inneren gemütlich. Mona hatte einen riesigen Spaß daran, die verschiedenen, goldenen Wasserhähne auszuprobieren und so kam es, dass die große Wanne mit allerlei bunten Blasen und zarten Düften gefüllt war. Entspannt ließen sich die beiden in die Wanne gleiten. Lily schloss so gleiche ihre strahlend grünen Augen.

„War eine schöne Idee von dir hier hin zu kommen", seufzte sie, „Ich weiß wirklich nicht wieso ich das Bad nicht öfter genutzt habe"

„Tja, wenn du mich nicht hättest", scherzte Mona und spritzte ein wenig Wasser in Lilys Richtung.

„Weist du eigentlich schon was du nach Hogwarts machen willst?", fragte Lily nach einiger Zeit.

Mona ließ kurz auf ihre Antwort warten, aber dann meinte sie:

„Ich denke mal, dass ich wirklich gerne im St. Mungos arbeiten würde. Aber das kann ich mir ja abschminkten. Ich bräuchte 'nen UTZ in Zaubertränke … Na ja, wahrscheinlich werd ich irgendwo im Ministerium landen", meinte Mona und seufzte theatralisch, „Und, was strebst du so an?"

„Ach, ich wüsste da schon etwas, aber es klingt albern … eigentlich will ich nicht arbeiten. Ich hätte viel lieber einen netten Mann der das erledigt … und ich kümmere mich dann um unsere drei Kinder", grinste Lily, Mona schmunzelte.

„Also bitte. Wenn du dir keinen Job suchen würdest, wäre das Verschwendung. Der olle Slugy würde sich den Schnurbart ausreisen wenn er hören würde, dass du einen auf Haushexe machen willst … weist du, dich könnte ich mir richtig gut als Lehrerin an dieser Schule vorstellen. Am besten gleich in Zaubertränke"

„Lieber Himmel, nein!", protestierte Lily sofort, „Das wäre mir viel zu ansträngend!"


	6. Der Weihnachtsball I

Und mal wieder ein Hallo von mir!  
Wieder vielen dank für die Reviews Wird ja langsam schon langweilig, wenn ich das immer sage! Aber ich muss mich wirklich ganz doll rügen. Eine Entschuldigung ist erst mal fällt! Nämlich an **TOFFIFEE **weil ich im vorrigen Chap zu unfähig war, ihren Namen richtig zu schreiben! Tut mir irrsinnig leid, verzeihst du mir?

Okay, soviel dazu. Was gibt's noch zum Chap zu sagen? Hm … die nächsten beiden die folgen sind praktisch Zweiteiler, also _Der Weihnachtsball I _sowie _ Der Weihnachtsball II_.

Gut, ich glaub ich hab jetzt genug gelabert!

Much fun ihr Süßen! Love ya all!

Der Weihnachtsball I

Die restlichen Schultage vor den Weihnachtsferien vergingen rasend schnell in Lilys Augen. Kaum hatte sie sich versehen saßen die Gryffindors bereits in ihrer letzten Stunde. Verwandlung.

„Nun, das war es für heute. Bevor ich Sie jedoch in die Ferien entlassen kann, gibt es noch etwas anzukündigen. Auf Wunsch einiger Schüler, veranstalten wir dieses Jahr einen Weihnachtsball. Stattfinden wird er am fünfundzwanzigsten Dezember, beginn ist um sieben Uhr. Die Hauslehrer erwarten von ihren Schülern angemessene Bekleidung. Mit anderen Worten: Die Herren haben in ihren Festumhängen zu erscheinen, die Damen in Ballkleidern. Suchen sie sich möglichst einen Tanzpartner aus. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Das Schulsprecherpaar wird den Ball natürlich feierlich mit einem Tanz eröffnen. Nun gut dann, schöne Ferien wünsche ich Ihnen" Professor McGonagall räusperte sich kurz nach ihrer Rede und verstaute ein paar Pergamente in ihrer Tasche. Während die anderen Schüler freudig aus dem Klassenraum strömten, war Lily auf ihrem Stuhl versteinert.

„P-Professor … das können sie mir nicht antun", stammelte sie und starrte ins Leere, „Ich tanz nicht mit James"

„Oh man Lily. Das auch immer du so ein Pech haben musst", murmelte Mona und klopfte ihr mitfühlend auf die Schulter. Julia drückte sich ein wenig im Abseits herum und sprach auch kaum als die Mädchen zum Abendessen gingen.

Lily ließ sich niedergeschlagen neben Alice Dale fallen, die ebenfalls in Gryffindor war.

„Hi Lily", begrüßte Alice sie glücklich, „Na, freust du dich auch schon auf den Weihnachtsball? Ich geh natürlich mit Frank hin. Du weißt schon, Frank Longbottom aus Ravenclaw … mein Freund" Alice kicherte verlegen.

„Ja …", sagte Lily nur monoton.

Mona und Julia setzten sich neben die beiden.

„Was ist denn mit ihr?", wandte sich Alice an sie.

„Na, hast du's noch nicht gehört?", fragte Mona beinahe vorwurfsvoll, „Hogwarts veranstaltet einen Weihnachtsball und das Schulsprecherpaar - mit anderen Worten, Lily und James – müssen den Ball eröffnen. Kannst dir sicher vorstellen wie viel Lust Lily darauf hat"

„Oh", ließ Alice hören und widmete sich mitleidig ihrem Kartoffelpüree.

„Lily? Du musst was essen! Schau mal hier, es gibt Roastbeef", meinte Julia leise und reichte Lily einen Teller, doch diese schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger", sagte sie tonlos.

„Man Lily! Du kannst doch jetzt nicht alles verweigern, nur weil du mit James tanzen musst!", entrüstete sich Julia etwas zu schnell. Lily musterte sie misstrauisch.

„Julia …?", rauschte Lily langsam und zögernd.

„Äh…ja?", erwiderte Julia und lief rosa an.

„Du hast nicht etwa …? Sag das ich mich irre", murmelte Lily und reckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe.

„Willst du dass ich ehrlich bin?", fragte Julia zögernd und starrte zu Boden, „Sirius und ich hatten die Idee für den Weihnachtsball… wir wollten, dass du und James … na, du weißt schon …"

„Julia", seufzte Lily, „Was zur Hölle soll das? Ich hasse ihn. Wie kannst du mir das antun?"

Julia wäre es um einiges lieber gewesen wenn Lily sie angeschrieen hätte. Diese kalte Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme tat ihr mehr weh als alles andere.

„Lils, es tut mir leid. Aber ich weiß doch das du ihn …", Julia sengte ihre Stimme, „…_liebst_. Ich will doch dass du glücklich bist!"

„Ja … besten dank auch. Ich gehe", murmelte Lily und verließ den Gryffindor-Tisch.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen war, fand sie dort kaum jemanden vor. Scheinbar waren die meisten beim Abendessen. So waren zum Glück die gemütlichen Sessel vorm Kamin leer. Sie ließ sich seufzend in den zarten Stoff fallen.

„Ich will nicht mit James tanzen", grunzte sie leise. Allerdings leistete eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf wiederstand. Zornig schüttelte Lily den Kopf. James war ein Idiot und er würde sich nie ändern. Es war besser für sie, wenn sie ihn einfach vergessen würde … doch wie sollte sie das anstellen?

„… wahnsinnig leid! Ich will doch echt nur das Beste für dich!", drang plötzlich eine Stimme an Lilys Ohren.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich nach links und blickte in Julias gequältes Gesicht.

„Was?", fragte sie perplex.

„Sag. Mir. Jetzt. Nicht. Dass. Du. Nichts. Von. Meiner. Entschuldigung. Gehört. Hast", sagte Julia und ihre Mundwinkel sackten nach unten ab.

„Öhm … ich hab nichts von deiner Entschuldigung gehört", entgegnete Lily und musste leise lächeln, „Weist du was? Vergiss es … jetzt ist es sowieso egal. Ich werd den Abend schon überstehen"

Lily ging früh zu Bett und erwachte am nächsten Morgen erst um halb elf. Sie hatte keine große Lust zum Mittagessen herunter in die Große Halle zu gehen, deshalb blieb sie bis zwei Uhr Mittags im Schlafsaal und las.

„Ach Lily. Du willst doch nicht etwa deine ganzen Ferien mit Lesen und Lernen verbringen!", grummelte Mona am frühen Abend und starrte aus einem der Turmfenster; Es hatte zu schneien begonnen, ein dichter, unaufhaltsamer Sturm tobte.

„Ich denk nur nach …", antwortete Lily schnippisch.

„Grrr… könntest du vielleicht endlich aufhören zu schmollen? Julia hat mir erzählt was los ist! Sie hat es doch nur gut gemeint! Oh man, wenn du nicht glücklich sein willst, dann bitte! Aber hör auf uns die Ferien zu verderben!" Mona konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Es regte sie einfach nur auf, das Lily so furchtbar störrisch und stur war. Mit einem lauten Scheppern der Schlafsaaltür ließ sie Lily allein zurück.

Wütend schmiss diese ihr Buch bei Seite. Verdammt, dachte sie grimmig, Mona hat ja Recht.

Erst überlegte sie noch, doch dann raffte sie sich auf und folgte Mona in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Mädels! Sagt mir sofort was ich für ein Kleid zum Ball anziehen soll!", rief Lily lächelnd, als sie die gewundene Treppe von den Schlafräumen herab kam.

Mona, Julia und Alice die bis eben tuschelnd zusammengehockt hatten, fuhren auseinander und schauten Lily erstaunt an.

„Äh … wie jetzt?", kam es langsam von Julia, während Lily sich zu den dreien setzte.

„Na, ich weiß absolut nicht, was ich für ein Kleid zum Weihnachtsball anziehen soll. Ein rotes, ein grünes, ein silbernes? Ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte Lily und strahlte bis über beide Ohren.

Zunächst war es vollkommen still zwischen den Freundinnen, dann prusteten Julia, Mona und Alice lauthals los. Lily musterte die drei verwirrt.

„Was ist so komisch?", wollte sie wissen.

„… es ist nur …", giggelte Mona, „… du hast dich gerade wirklich so angehört, als ob du jetzt doch zum Ball willst …"

„Öh … das will ich auch", versicherte Lily ihr, „_Ich möchte wirklich zum Ball gehen_"

„Oh Lils! Das ist ja klasse!", rief Julia und fiel Lily um den Hals.

Mona sah ihre Freundin vollkommen überfahren an. Sie strich sich ihre Locken hinter die Ohren und meinte:

„Aber eben warst du doch noch … Also James …? Du … er …?", stammelte sie und obwohl Lily kein Wort verstand, nickte sie lächelnd, „Das ist echt genial!"

Am letzten Hogsmeade Wochenende vor dem großen Ball, waren die Freundinnen stundenlang damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich hübsche Gewänder zu kaufen. Lily hatte sich schließlich, auf anraten der anderen, für ein samtgrünes Kleid entschieden, da es angeblich so wunderbar zu ihren Augen passte. Nicht weniger als zwei Stunden brauchte sie, um sich fertig zu machen. Die Mädchen sahen allesamt unbeschreiblich hübsch aus, und auch Mona, die mit ihren paar Pfunden zu fiel auf den Rippen nie sehr glücklich war, gefiel sich gut in ihrem blutroten Kleid. Als die drei schließlich gemeinsam den Mädchenschlafsaal verließen, trafen sie auf Remus und Sirius, die sich lautstark anbrüllten.

„… du weißt genau was sie mir bedeutet!", brüllte Sirius und sah aus als würde er gleich explodieren.

Remus starrte ihn völlig entgeistert an.

„Aber Tatze!", stammelte er, „Ich hab sie doch überhaupt nicht …"

„Halt's Maul!", Sirius Gesicht war knallrot angelaufen und er bebte vor Zorn.

Bevor noch etwas Schlimmes passieren konnte, stürmten die Mädchen dazwischen.

„Was ist denn los?", rief Lily und breitete ihre Arme zwischen den Streithähnen aus.

Remus funkelte Sirius an, dann verschränkte er trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und sein Blick wanderte von Sirius, über Lily hinüber zu Julia.

„Tja, Tatze hat mal wieder etwas falsch verstanden. Er dachte ich würde mit Julia zum Ball gehen, dabei geh ich mit Rosena Alois aus Ravenclaw!", ließ Remus durchblicken und Sirius klappte der Unterkiefer herunter als er hinzufügte, „Tatze wollte unbedingt mit Julia gehen. Aber er hat sich ja nicht getraut sie zu fragen!"

„Du!", donnerte Sirius, doch Julia unterbrach ihn.

„Du wolltest mit mir zum Ball gehen?", fragte sie völlig aufgelöst, „Das wusste ich nicht"

„… jetzt ist es jedenfalls zu spät", knurrte Sirius und vermied es irgendjemanden anzusehen, „Was meinst du, warum ich dauernd mit dir über … du weißt schon was … reden wollte. Ich wollt einfach nur bei dir sein … mist"

Lily begann zu kichern, genau wie Mona, denn sie wussten beide dass Julia sich mit niemandem zum Ball verabredet hatte. So gab Lily ihrer besten Freundinnen einen kleinen Stoß in die Rippen, woraufhin diese verhalten lächelte.

„Na ja … würdest du immer noch gern mit mir gehen?", murmelte sie und suchte seinen Blick.

„Klar!", rief Sirius lauthals, Remus schien völlig vergessen. Etwas zurückhalten bot er ihr den Arm an und Julia harkte sich schmunzelnd ein.

Lily, Mona und Remus lächelten sich an und verließen nach den beiden Turteltauben den Gemeinschaftsraum. In der großen Halle warteten bereits einige Schüler, die sich mit Klassenkameraden aus anderen Häusern verabredet hatten. Remus seilte sich schon bald zu einer strahlenden Rosena Alois ab und auch Mona gesellte sich zu Steven McMahon aus Hufflepuff, der sie scherzend empfing.

„Toll … ganz toll … alle sind Happy und nur ich muss mit James tanzen", murmelte Lily und betrat einsam die Große Halle, die wirklich wunderbar geschmückt war. Als wenn es mich stören würde mit dir zu tanzen Mr Potter, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu und ließ den Blick schweifen, vorbei an magischen Eiszapfen, Lametter und Mistelzweigen.

„Miss Evans!", ertönte plötzlich eine forsche Stimme hinter ihr. Lily wirbelte herum, sodass ihre roten Harre wallten und sie blickte in das verkrampfte Gesicht von McGonagall, die tatsächlich einen Schottengemusterten Umhang trug, „Ich habe Sie schon überall gesucht! Kommen Sie bitte mit an die Stirnseite der Halle. Mr Potter wartet bereits"

Lily ließ ein leises, kaum vernehmliches Stöhnen hören und folgte eher wiederwillig der Professorin.

Als Lily James erblickte hätte sie sich am liebsten alle Haare vom Kopf gerissen, denn das erste was sie tatsächlich dachte war, dass James in seinem tintenblauen Festumhang unbeschreiblich gut aussah. Und er lächelte. Er lächelte sie an.

Professor McGonagall bäumte sich vor den beiden siebzehnjährigen auf und sagte mit herrischer Stimme:

„Gleich wird Musik ertönen und ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass sie sich in die Mitte der Halle, auf die Tanzfläche, begeben und, wie sollte es auch anders sein, _tanzen. _Höchstwahrscheinlich werden sich schon nach ein paar Sekunden andere Schüler zu Ihnen gesellen, doch Sie sollen den offiziellen Tanz eröffnen"

James und Lily nickten brav, dann eilte Professor McGonagall davon und ließ die beiden zurück.

„Ich kann übrigens nicht tanzen", meinte Lily trotzig, ohne James eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte er und zupfte ein wenig an seinen Hemdsärmeln herum; Und dann flammte eine langsame Walzermusik auf.

„Walzer?", stieß Lily noch hervor, bevor James sie sanft in den Mittelpunkt der großen Halle zog.

Strahlend blaues Licht umhüllte die zwei Tanzenden(James führte natürlich). Lily behagte es zunächst nicht, das sie ihre Hand in die James legen sollte, doch schon nach wenigen Momenten begann das warme Gefühl ihr zu gefallen. Sie raffte sich zusammen und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, diese haselnussbraunen Augen die so viel Zuversicht, Wärme, Liebe und Zukunft ausstrahlten. Mit einem Mal gefiel Lily sogar das Gefühl, James andere Hand auf ihrer Hüfte liegen zu haben. Vorsichtig rückte sie im Tanzschritt etwas näher an James heran, er bemerkte es und lächelte.

Nach etlichen Jahren, so kam es zumindest Lily vor, trollten sich andere Schülerpaare zu ihnen auf die große Fläche. Lily war klar, das sie nun hätte aufhören können zu tanzen - doch sie wollte nicht. Zögernd legte sie ihren Kopf auf James Schulter und war froh, als er keinen Widerstand leistete. Die junge Hexe empfand es als nahezu göttlich mit ihm zu tanzen. Wie hatte sie bloß je an ihren Gefühlen zweifeln können? James war wunderbar. Er emporloderte ein Verständnis, dass Lily innerlich laut lachen ließ.

_Wie auf Wolken_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Du bist gar nicht so schlimm wie ich dachte, James Potter", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr, wobei sie sich im Tanz ein wenig strecken musste.

„Wenn das ein Kompliment sein soll – Danke", gab er zurück und lächelte.

Sie sahen sich an.

James kam langsam auf Lily zu. Er senkte den Kopf und schloss leicht die Augen. Auch Lily war bereit, sie wollte es, ganz sicher. Sie stellte sich vorsichtig auf die Zehen und reckte den Hals. Gleich würden sie sich endlich küssen –

James Kopf ruckte zurück. Er japste auf und Lily taumelte einige Schritte zurück. Das erste was sie realisierte, war eine Faust, die direkt auf James Gesicht hernieder schlug.


	7. Der Weihnachtsball II

Ja, ja, ich schon wieder .

Möchte mich wieder für die super lieben Kommis bedanken! Ihr macht mich echt glücklich!

Lily Summers:

Ich hoff doch mal das ich nicht wahnsinnig bin Bin ja mal auf dein nächstes Kommi gesoannt Ich find James übrigens auch gaanz toll

Lilkins:

Hallöchen zu meiner Story lach Freu mich das es dir gefallen hat! War das Chap also schön „fluffig" ja? hehe

ToffiFee(ICH KANNS ENDLICH)

Bin froh das du mir verziehen hast Oh je, sei mir aber bitte nicht böse, denn –

Dieses neue Chap ist leider ziemlich kurz geraten! Aber da ich halt nur den Weiterverlauf des Weihnachtsballs beschreiben wollte und das was da nach komm wirklich ein eigenes Chap verdient … na ja, ich labere mal wieder zu viel! Hoffentlich geht das mit dem MiniChap in Ordnung! Dafür versuch ich das nächste langer zu machen! Ich schwöre

Der Weihnachtsball II

„Du verdamm'er Mis'ke'l! Das machs'u nich' mit meine' Lily!"

Besagtes Mädchen starrte ängstlich in das wütende Gesicht von Adam, der mit erhobenen Händen über dem, am Boden liegenden, James stand. Blut rannte rasch aus seiner Nase.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", brüllte sie ihm entgegen, doch Adam ignorierte sie.

„Ich bring' dich um du … verdamm'er … verdamm'er … kleine' … verdamm'er …", lallte Adam und wackelte ein wenig auf den Füßen herum.

Warum tut denn keiner was, dachte Lily panisch, doch scheinbar hatte kaum jemand etwas von dem Schauspiel mitbekommen. Sie selbst stand einige Momente völlig erstarrt auf der Stelle. James stöhnte, blinzelte leicht und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch Adam trat ihm mit dem Fuß direkt ins Gesicht.

„HÖR AUF!", kreische Lily und stürzte sich mit einem Ruck auf ihren Ex-Freund. Er durfte James nicht antun!

Von Wucht getroffen rollten die beiden über den Boden, Lily kniete schließlich über ihm und entriss ihm den Zauberstab.

„Jetzt helft mir doch mal!", brüllte sie einige Umstehende an und plötzlich verstummte die Musik.

Lily schaute sich um und erkannte Sirius der, gefolgt von Julia, auf sie zugerannt kam.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er durch das aufkommende Stimmengewirr.

„Adam hat James angegriffen! Helft ihm bitte!", flehte Lily und rannte hinüber zu James, der bewegungslos am Boden verharrt war. Er bewegte sich nicht mehr, seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Umhang und Gesicht voller Blut. Einige Lehrer kamen angelaufen, bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Schülerschar, die neugierig um sie herum standen und geierten. Im Moment hasste Lily sie alle. Sie sollten James gefälligst helfen!

„Was ist hier bitte passiert, Miss Evans?", erklang eine sanfte Stimme hinter Lily, sie wirbelte herum und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore.

„James … Adam hat ihn geschlagen … er bewegt sich nicht mehr … aber er atmet noch", stellte sie besorgt klar, nachdem sie ganz nah an sein Gesicht herangekommen war und die beruhigenden, leisen Atemstöße hörte, die von James ausgingen.

Dumbledore packte die zitternde Lily behutsam an den Schultern und zog sie zur Seite, damit er sich selbst über James beugen konnte. Lily taumelte erneut einige Schritte rückwärts, sodass sie in einige Schüler hinein viel. Als sie ein schrilles Lachen hörte, drehte sie sich sofort um. Hinter ihr standen Narcissa Black und Lucius Malfoy.

„Hat der Idiot doch nicht anders verdient!", rief Narcissa und feixte über das ganze Gesicht.

Sogleich vergas Lily dass sie eine Hexe war. Sie holte aus und – schlug Narcissa mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Narcissa keuchte auf und dort wo Lilys Hand sie berührt hatte, bildete sich ein großer, roter Fleck auf ihrer fahlen Haut.

„Wie kannst du es wagen _Schlammblut?_", kreische sie und warf ihre blonden Haare zurück. Auch sie wollte Lily schlagen, doch da kam Professor Slughorn, gekleidet in einen dunkelgrünen Umhang, angewatschelt und ging dazwischen.

„Miss Black! Das will ich nicht noch einmal sehen!", sagte er mit dröhnender Stimme, scheinbar nicht bemerkend, das hinter ihm Dumbledore gerade Professor McGonagall anwies die Krankenschwester zu holen.

„Die Schlampe hat mich doch zu erst angegriffen!", donnerte Narcissa regelrecht und das rot, in welchem sich ihr Gesicht färbte, passte wahrhaft nicht zu ihren Haaren.

Slughorn japste laut auf.

„_Das_ glaube ich kaum"

„Ach ja! Und was ist dann das hier?", Narcissa deutete mit zitternder Hand auf die gerötete Stelle in ihrem Gesicht.

„Narcissa hat Recht, Professor. Evans hat sie geschlagen, obwohl Narcissa nur wissen wollte wie es Potter geht", schaltete sich Malfoy flugs ein. Lily wäre bei dieser Lüge fast aus ihren Hochhackigenschuhen gekippt, doch sie war zu geschockt um etwas zu erwidern. Sie wendete sich ab und suchte mit den Augen nach Adam, den sie darauf in einer einsamen Ecke erspähte. Da sich niemand um sie zu kümmern schien, brach sie durch die Schülerreihen hindurch und steuerte direkt auf ihn zu. Wut quoll mit jedem Schritt brennender in Lily auf.

„Was hast du ge –´´, zischte sie, als sie ihn erreicht hatte, doch konnte sie nicht ausreden. Adam hatte sie an sich gezogen und ihr einen feuchten Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt. Lily entriss sich, geschockt und angewidert zugleich, aus seinen Armen und funkelte ihn an, „Was sollte das?"

„I … i' lieb' dich hal' Lily … ohne dich kann i' nich' meh' leben … du muss' zu mia zurück komm'", gackste Adam und drehte eine ungalante Pirouette um sich selbst.

„Wie viel hast du denn getrunken, verdammt noch mal!", keifte sie ihn an, ehe sie an diesem Abend eine zweite Person schlagen konnte lief sie davon.

Nicht zurück zu Sirius und Julia, nein, sie rannte einfach aus der Großen Halle. Rannte durch die Eingangshalle, durch Flure und Korridore, bis sie schließlich an einer alten Toilette vorbei kam und sich in einer schäbigen Kabine einschloss. Sie ließ sich schwach auf die Klobrille sinken und zog wütend ihre Schuhe aus. Dann begann sie zu weinen. Lily wusste nicht warum, doch mit einem Mal quollen ihr große, salzige Tränen aus den grünen Augen. Ob vor Wut, vor Angst oder sonst etwas anderem, hätte sie nicht sagen könne.

Mindestens eine Stunde saß sie so da, bis ihr Gesicht gerötet war und ihr Kopf vor Schmerzen zu platzen drohte. Langsam machte sie sich auf in den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sie niemanden mehr vor fand. Doch als sie die Schlafsäle betrat saßen Alice, Mona und Julia noch in voller Montur auf ihren Betten.

„Lils! Wo warst du?", rief Julia völlig besorgt, kam auf sie zu und schloss sie schützend in die Arme.

Lily konnte und wollte einfach nicht antworten. Julia ließ von ihr ab und Lily ließ sich zitternd auf ihr Himmelbett fallen. Tausend Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum und verursachten ein schmerzhaftes Pochen.

„Wie geht es James?", fragte sie schließlich, ohne ihre Freundinnen anzusehen.

Erst herrschte Stille, doch dann räusperte sich Mona vorsichtig.

„Ich … ich glaube es geht ihm soweit gut. Er ist im Krankenflügel … jedenfalls hat Madam Summers ihn auf Anordnung von Dumbledore dort hingebracht", erklärte sie und setzte sich zögernd aufs Fußende von Lilys Bett.

Das einzige was die Rothaarige herausbrachte, war ein zustimmendes Grunzen. Und jäh überkam sie die Müdigkeit; Lily schloss die Augen, um ihm nächsten Augenblick dem Schlaf zu verfallen.

Ausgeschlafen war am nächsten Morgen eines der letzten Wörter mit dem man Lily Evans hätte beschreiben können. Genau so wenig wie Glücklich und Zufrieden.

Das Frühstück und Mittagessen ließ die junge Frau einmal mehr aus. Doch gegen Mittag ging sie unsicher in den Krankenflügel um James zu besuchen.

Was sie dort vorfand ließ Übelkeit in ihr aufkommen …


	8. Nachricht

Hallo!  
Tut mir leid(für meine Leser, falls ich noch welche hab ) das ich soo lang nix hab hören lassen! Aber ich hatte massige Probs mit meinem LapTop, die auch noch immer anhalten! Irgendetwas hat ALLE Datein auf meiner Festplatte gelöscht, somit auch die Story. Da ich aber schon einige CHaps mehr geschrieben hatte, könnte es durchaus noch etwas länger dauern! Tut mir also echt leid, an die, die auf eine Fortsetzung warten! Ich verspreche zutun was ich kann, damit es wieder weitergehen kann!!!

Lg Sunny 


	9. Nicht nur EIN Streit

Ich bin back! Und ich hab ein neues Chap im Gepäck! Danke für die neuen, extrem lieben Kommentare, ich freu mich immer wahnsinnig wenn ich die lese!  
So, zum CHap: Es ist leider ziemlich kurz ausgefallen, aber das mit dem LapTop renkt sich irgendwie nicht wieder ein ( Ich hoffe das Chap ist trotzdem in Ordnung!  
Le Sunny 

Streit

Eine Frau beugte sich über James. Ihre langen, braunen Haare fielen über sein Gesicht.

Für Lily hätte die Pose nicht eindeutiger sein können.

Vom Brechreiz gepackt stürmte sie davon, hinaus auf die Länderein von Hogwarts.

Fast hätte sie sich in eines der Gemüsebete übergeben, doch konnte sie sich gerade noch so zusammenreisen.

Doch ein paar vereinzelte Tränen konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Wieso tat James ihr so etwas an?

Wieso verletzte er sie auf so grausame weise?

Hatten sich die zwei denn nicht so gut verstanden auf dem Ball?

„Das ist nicht faire", schluchzte Lily aus Leibeskräften, angelehnt an Julias Schulter.

Die Mädchen saßen gemeinsam im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und Lily hatte ihrer besten Freundin einmal mehr ihr Herz ausgeschüttet.

Draußen vor den Turmfenstern stoben dichte, flaumige Schneeflocken vorbei und sammelten sich leise auf dem Außensims.

„Oh Lils … das tut mir so furchtbar leid", murmelte Julia und strich Lily fürsorglich über den Kopf, „Und du meinst wirklich dass er sie geküsst hat?"

„Du hättest es sehen müssen … das hätte nicht auffälliger sein können … ich hasse ihn so",

Mittlerweile weinte Lily nicht mehr. Sie schluchzte nur noch trocken auf. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr weinen und wollte es auch nicht, doch es tat so schrecklich weh.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Bildnis der Fetten Dame und herein kamen Sirius und – James.

Sie lachten herzlich und James Nase wies keine Spuren des gebrochenen Knochens mehr auf.

Als die zwei jungen Männer Lily und Julia erblickten kamen sie grinsend auf sie zu und James breitete offenherzig seine Arme aus.

„Hey Lily- Schatz! Hast du mich vermisst?", rief er lächelnd und wollte sie in die Arme schließen, doch Lily sprang rasch auf und wich zurück.

„Wag es nicht mich anzufassen Potter!", keifte sie und funkelte ihn böse an. James war verdutzt.

„Äh … Lils? Was ist denn los"

„Was los ist? Du fragst mich ernsthaft, was LOS IST? Merlin, lass mich einfach in Ruhe, klar"

Lily gab James keine Chance zu antworten.

Sie stürmte einfach nur davon, die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Verdattert stand James da, noch immer mit ausgebreiteten Armen.

Er sah einfach nur armselig aus.

„Was. War. Das.", sagte er abgehackt und völlig tonlos.

Sirius schaute Julia fragend an die ein würgendes Geräusch hören ließ.

„James Potter, du bist wirklich unverbesserlich. Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du nie erwachsen und für immer allein bleiben"

„Tickt ihr jetzt alle aus? Was hab ich denn getan!", schrie James, sichtlich gekränkt durch Julias Bemerkung.

„Ja klar, spiel den Unschuldigen. Ich versteh schon, warum Lily dich hasst", meinte Julia, musterte James abfällig, drückte Sirius im vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Wange und folgt Lily hinauf in die Schlafsäle.

„Weißt du was mit denen los ist?", fragte James und schaute Sirius ratlos an, der sich geistesabwesend mit der Hand über die Wange strich und unentwegt grinste.

„… hast- hast du das gesehen?", brabbelte Sirius und starrte ins Leere, „Hast du's gesehen?"

„Sirius"

„Sie … sie hat mich geküsst "

„Tatze?!"

„Sie hat mich geküsst … einfach so "

„TATZE!!!"

Sirius schreckte auf.

„Was ist los?", fragte er verwirrt und schien aus einer Trance zu erwachen.

„Boa, das hab ich dich auch grad gefragt. Ich will wissen was mit den Mädchen los ist", grunzte James verdrießlich und ließ sich in den nächst besten Sessel fallen.

„Muss irgendwas ganz besonders Gutes sein …", murmelte Sirius und setzte sich neben seinen besten Freund.

„Ja", sagte James sarkastisch, „Vor allem Lily … mit der muss wirklich was richtig Gutes sein. Man Tatze, mit dir kann man echt nicht reden!" Er schwieg kurz, ehe er hinzufügte: „Zu dumm dass Loreely nicht mehr in Hogwarts ist. Die könnte mir bestimmt einen Rat geben"

Sirius nickte weise.

„Tja, deine Schwester kennt sich halt aus", meinte er und kickte mit dem Fuß ein Papierknäuel in die Kaminflammen.

„Sag mal Jules, warum hab ich mit den Kerlen immer so ein Pech?", fragte Lily verbittert, kurz bevor sie sich Schlafen legte.

„Ach Lily … vielleicht hast du dich ja auch vertan … vielleicht hat er sie ja gar nicht …", versuchte Julia zu sagen, doch Lily unterbrach sie spöttisch.

„Hör auf. Ich hab's doch selber gesehen!", keifte Lily, rollte sich in ihrer Bettdecke ein und zeigte Julia ihren Rücken.

„Mach mich jetzt nicht so an! Ich kann doch nichts dafür wenn der Typ alles knutschen muss was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum ist!", entgegnete Julia wütend und auch sie steig in ihr Bett.

„Ja! Nur zu! Sei du ruhig glücklich mit deinem dämlichen Sirius"

„JA! Das bin ich auch"

„SCHÖN!"

„Genau! SCHÖN!"

Die Schlafsaaltür ging knirschend auf. Mona schaute ihre beiden Freundinnen besorgt an.

„Warum streitet ihr eu...- "

„WIR STREITEN NICHT!", kam die einstimmig gebrüllte Antwort von Julia und Lily.

Ps. Falls es euch nicht in den Kram passt das ich James eine Schwester angedichtet habe, tut es mir sehr leid, aber ich brauche sie einfach, hehe ... und irgendwas ist heut mit der Schrift los... sorry! Ich bin unfähig


	10. NACHRICHT!

Hallo ihr Süßen!  
Ich schäme mich ja schon fast, mich hier blicken zu lassen...aber es ist wohl doch mal an der Zeit den Abbruch der Story anzukündigen:-( Ich find's selber nicht gut, weil ich es auch immer sehr doof finde wenn es da eine Story gibt die ich lese und die dann abgebrochen wird. Aber ich hatte euch ja schon getextet das es enorme Probleme mit mein Laptop gab... tja, vor einer Zeit ist er mir durch einen Virus dann entgültig abgeschmiert und ich dumme Nudel hatte vorher natürlich nicht dran gedacht sowas wie 'ne Sicherheitskopie von meinen Dats zu machen...'seuftz' ...Jaah, der Vater einer Freundin konnte mir den Laptop dann wieder zum laufen bringen, allerdings war diese Story gelöscht. Ich hätte mir so in den Hintern beißen können, weil ich wirklich schon ziemlich weit war und mir die Story so wie sie war auch gefallen hat... Irgendwer wollte da wohl nicht dass es mit meiner Version der HP-Vorgeschichte weiter geht.  
Vielleicht gibt's ja ein paar Leute die sich trotzdem noch freuen zu hören dass ich gern 'ne andre Story machen würde. Diesmal wird's nicht um Lily und James gehen, aber ich denk mal es wird trotzdem wieder schnulzig und theatralisch ;-P Und ja, seit diesem Totalabsturz mach ich jede Woche 'ne Sicherheitskopie...dann ist der Verlust nicht mehr ganz so derbe.  
Hoffentlich sind da noch ein paar User die die Massage lesen)  
Lg Sunny 


End file.
